


Who Knew That My Heart Could Have A Bruise?

by Fallenstar92



Series: Ian And Mickey's Love story (songfics) [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Caring Ian, Drunk Texting, EMT Ian Gallagher, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Misunderstandings, No cheating, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: It's 4 AM and Mickey is left home alone-unable to sleep-believing Ian had lied to him when he said he wanted them to work out when Ian won't answer his phone.A sort of sequel to "I Would Jump Out My Skin Just To Get You"Loosely based on "4 AM" by Melanie Fiona





	Who Knew That My Heart Could Have A Bruise?

_Sitting here feeling kinda crazy. But not just any crazy, It's the kind you feel when you love somebody._

* * *

_Mickey <3 (4:00 AM): Hey, babe, where are you?_

Mickey felt fucking crazy; he was sitting up at four in the God damn morning just because Ian Fucking Gallagher wasn't home! The problem was, Ian should have been home hours ago when his shift ended. Why the fuck wasn't his boyfriend home, yet?! As he sat there thinking of all of the horrible things that could've happened to Ian, a sickening thought hit him; Ian was cheating, again.

That motherfucker had lied straight to his fucking face, and was cheating on him, again! How the Hell could Ian do this to him, again?

* * *

  _And I know that my baby, Is calling somebody else baby. And I can't sit still, Look how gone it got me._

* * *

_Mickey <3 (4:15 AM): Hey, baby, I miss you! Come home and cuddle me :-* _

Mickey had to make Ian believe he didn't know; he had to seem like he was just being clingy and needy so Ian would-possibly-text him back. If nothing else, if he blew up the motherfucker's phone there was at least a chance whatever fucking whore he was with would see his texts and know Ian was taken. When the fuck did he turn into this? When did he become so fucking dependent on Ian's love and affection that he wanted to stake his God damn claim on the redheaded man?

He had to get out of this fucking bed; it smelt too much like Ian for him to keep his mind with him. Mickey stood up, walking slowly through the apartment they'd turned into a home together, wanting to destroy everything he saw just to keep his hands and mind busy; he wanted to bust the screen out of the fucking TV, to rip the pages out of every book, to carve the couch with his favorite butterfly knife, and set fire to every picture of them-always smiling, kissing, or touching in some way-that Ian had hanging on the walls. He wanted to ruin something beautiful, because he was secretly craving the numb high he always got when he did Cocaine when Ian had cheated in the past.

* * *

_Who knew that my heart could have a bruise? You see this scar here on my chest? I'm hurting and he don't even care._

* * *

_Mickey <3 (4:17 AM): Why are you doing this shit, again, Ian?_

Mickey ended up collapsing on the couch-their home still intact despite hid desire to break everything they'd built just to get back at Ian in some way-with his phone in his hands and an aching in his heart. All he'd ever done had been try to protect and love Ian, and Ian had done nothing but leave gaping wounds on his heart. Did he care? Fuck no; he didn't care how much he'd hurt Mickey, if the fact that it was nearing four-thirty in the morning and he wasn't fucking home was any indication.

* * *

  _It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer. He's probably somewhere with a dancer, Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed. It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it, This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid, He must have bumped his head. Don't he know it's 4 AM?_

* * *

_Mickey <3 (4:20 AM): You may think differently, but I'm not fuckin stupid, Ian. Answer the God damn phone or fuckin text me, you fuckin asshole! It's almost 4:30 so either go to your sister's place or stay with whoever the fuck you're with; don't fuckin walk into OUR HOME smelling like some whore._

* * *

  _Standing here and I'm getting heated, Pour me up a drink I swear I need it, I think I'm about._

* * *

Mickey was well on his way to being drunk at this point; he may not have any fucking coke, but he could have  _something_ to numb his pain. He was still aware enough to know he was being slightly overdramatic, but Ian had given him reason to think this way; he had spent months cheating on Mickey in the past, and hadn't given a shit that it was destroying the brunette until he saw Mickey withdrawing in their bed. He was fucking pissed, and there was nothing he could do but stand here, chugging down the burning amber liquid he'd selected; if Jack Daniels couldn't make him numb enough to sleep, nothing could. 

* * *

  _About to hurt somebody, Swear this man is begging me to leave him, Getting sick of being so mistreated. Another night without, Without his arms around me._

* * *

  _Mickey <3 (4:25 AM): I didn't mean it. Please come home, baby. I love you._

He wanted to fucking scream-to punch someone-but he was too fucking drunk at this point to walk, let alone leave his apartment, so Mickey just stumbled back to his bed, crumbling into the sheets that Ian's scent seemed to cling to. Mickey was-once again-broken, and this time, he was just wallowing it. Why didn't he just leave Ian when he had the chance?

* * *

  _Who knew that my heart could have a bruise? You see this scar here on my chest? I'm hurting and he don't even care. It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer. He's probably somewhere with a dancer, Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed. It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it, This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid. He must have bumped his head, Don't he know it's 4 AM?_

* * *

_"Hey, it's Ian. If this is some kind of emergency, call Mick. If not, leave a message."_ Mickey sighed as he listened to Ian's voicemail message, wishing the redhead had just answered the fucking phone to ease his mind; to let him know he wouldn't betray him that way, again.

"Hey, it's me. I'm fuckin' worried that you're either hurt or fuckin' someone else. I know Sue would call me if somethin' happened to you, so... Just, call me, please? I love you." Mickey drunkenly slurred his way through the message before hanging up and sagging back onto the bed. He just wanted Ian.

* * *

  _And I know love's a sacrifice, But who's gonna sacrifice for me and give me all the time and, Who knew that my heart could have a bruise? You see this scar here on my chest?  I'm hurting and he don't even care. It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer. He's probably somewhere with a dancer, Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed. It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it, This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid, He must have bumped his head. Don't he know it's 4 AM?_

* * *

Ian paused in the doorway of the bedroom when he heard Mickey leaving him that voicemail. He'd spent the past four hours pulling people from three separate apartment buildings that were constructed close enough to each other to burn up due to the building in the middle having electrical issues. "Mickey..." Ian apprehensively said, moving to kneel in front of his boyfriend. "Baby, my phone died; I swear, I was just working." Ian promised, stroking Mickey's flushed cheek and trying not to notice the putrid scent of whiskey on the man's breath. He hadn't realized how deep the scar his cheating ran in his lover.

"You need a shower." Mickey muttered, making Ian laugh.

"Yeah, I know, honey." Ian agreed, knowing he smelt like smoke and sweat and his body was filthy. "I swear, I will never hurt you like that, again; I only want you, baby."

"You did it, before." Mickey whispered.

"And it killed me when I saw how badly it hurt you." Ian said, staring into Mickey's sad eyes. "I'm not going to hurt my baby ever again."

"Don' read my texts." Mickey said, making Ian laugh softly. "Are we good?"

"We're great, Mick." Ian promised, standing up to shower so he could get to bed with his beautiful-if somewhat dramatic-boyfriend. 

* * *

  _Sitting here feeling kinda crazy. But not just any crazy, It's the kind you feel when you love somebody_


End file.
